A Night Together
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Gaara and Hinata had finally married each other. How do they spend their first night together? Oneshot. Please review


Disclaimer; Ngoc Chau does not own Naruto.

**Damn it all. **Look what you made me do, I swore on the 'net But I am beyond pissed now. More than 20 people saw my fanfics and they didn't review or say whether my story was good or not. So I have no choice but to write a **lemon**. Reading lemons destroyed a part of my innocence, but now I'm going to write one. My mind is no longer pure, please review because I'm working hard on this.

* * *

Age guide

Gaara; 20

Hinata; 20

Rookie 9; 20

* * *

The young Kazekage and the Hyuga Heiress had finally married.

After 3 years of dating, he had finally proposed. Hinata had thought they would be the happiest couple in the world, but the sudden change in their simple relationship made them feel uneasy. Their wedding was amazing. It looked as though it was from a fairy-tale. Bouquets of flowers everywhere, the wind knocked the petals around which made it look like it was raining flowers.

The wedding was in the flower fields of Konoha where they had first talked, laughed together, and realized their feelings for each other. Hinata wore a white wedding kimono with lilies stitched on the hems with her long indigo hair loose at her waist, while Gaara wore his best Kage robes. All their friends celebrated their happiness.

At the wedding, Naruto had hugged Hinata in a tight embrace, which annoyed Gaara to a extent. But fortunately, Hinata no longer blushed or stuttered around Naruto, instead, all her blushes, stutters, and feelings, she gave them to Gaara. Their wedding was mostly a traditional one, but with a traditional wedding, comes a tradional night for the newlyweds.

Gaara and Hinata were escorted back to the Hyuga grounds for their first night together. Instead of staying in the main house, they were brought to the large guesthouse that was somewhat far from the Main and Branch houses. Hiashi-sama had suggested somewhere private for the newlyweds' 'nightly activities.'

Gaara looked around the house. For a guesthouse, it was big! It had a small onsen, a dining room, a walk-in closet, and a large bedroom with a king-sized bed. _'It seems that they are expecting something tonight.' _he thought to himself as he saw thin white bath robes on the bed and a set of ..ahem...arousing women's lingerie.

She looked into the bedroom to see what her husband was staring at and when she saw it she was mortified. "Whe-where d-did..this come..f-f-from, G-Gaa-Gaara?" she stuttered. He grabbed her hand and held her close enough for him to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you wear it tonight? I want to see..something different on you." she blushed immediately.

"Are you sure you..w-want t-t-to see m-me in thi-this?" she asked nervously while holding it against her body. He gave her a lecherous smirk.

"Of course, we're married now. I want to see you in _every _different view. I want to hold you and..." He started to undo the obi of her kimono and slipped the garment off her pale delicate shoulders. His hand slipped beneath her under-shirt, his hand reached her bra clasp. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it out. "Gaara. Why-why don-don't...we take a bath...before we do..." she fidgeted with his and her fingertips, ".._**it**__."_

He nodded. She turned away and headed for the bath-house while grabbing the bath-robe and the 'unmentionables'. She started to slide the paper door when he asked "Do you mean a bath together?" He sounded eager. She giggled at that question. "You'll be able to see my body all you want after our _separate_ baths." She accented the _separate._ Then she stepped out into the onsen.

Now, Gaara was always a patient man. But when it came to Hinata, a second was worth a day to him. After the first few minutes, he started getting curious. He had always wondered about everything about her. Her habits, her likes and dislikes, her own being. After just 1 year of dating, he learned more about her than her own family knew.

But there was one thing he didn't know about her, what was her body like?

He decided to use his special-spying jutsu. Ever since Shukaku had been extracted from him, he had to be careful when to use his sand. He made a promise to himself to use the sand only for important matters. But he decided to use it now, Hinata was worth it. He performed the necessary hand signs and his sand slowly snaked out from his sleeves. It went under the screen door and floated into the air forming into the shape of an eye.

Gaara seated himself down into a comfortable posture. What he saw made him hard right away!

Hinata was standing completely in the nude. She had just finished rinsing her hair and was standing under a small spout of water just above her head. He scanned all around her closely and he noticed something. Right over her right breast, was a butterfly birthmark. He started to stare closely, until Hinata looked up. She blushed and smiled. "Gaara, you naughty boy! When, I'm done, you're going to be punished." She grabbed a close-by towel and hid in the water. His sand quickly slunk back into his room, into his sleeves.

Gaara, to kill boredom, started to make sure that the previous memory of Hinata bathing were etched into his memory permanently. Meanwhile, Hinata had started to change into her 'special' undergarments. With all her skills, she snuck into the room behind Gaara.

"Gaara,." she purred seductively.

She was wearing a piece that covered her womanhood and perky bust with black lace. The space at her back and torso were covered by fishnet. Around the hemming of the panties were ruffled, even though she wore the bath-robe over, he could still see it clearly, under the thin material. He never thought his sweet Hinata could ever look so..so..so _dirty_!

He stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips. She gave a small moan of pleasure. He took that to be his cue to continue. They parted lips and he picked her up bridal-style into the bedroom. He put her softly on the bed and slipped her robe off onto the floor. He straddled himself over her, "You look so beautiful." he told her.

He started kissing up and down her neck and collar. She pulled him closer to her and started tugging on his Kage robes. "Gaara, you're not being fair. You have to take off some of your clothes too." she giggled. He sat up and started to strip as quickly as he could until he was wearing nothing. He looked back down at her, "Your turn now." he said.

She, too, sat up and started to peel the lingerie off herself. In a short amount of time, they were both naked. He pulled her onto his lap and started tasting her breasts, she could already feel his manhood going hard. She grabbed a small handful of his red fiery hair and closed the distance between them even more.

Everything felt so good, she could already feel the wetness growing between her legs. She then felt a pang of pain go into her.

"Gaara," she whimpered. "It hurts."

He stopped and laid her on her back on the bed. He kissed her forehead and said " I promise to be gentle." she nodded. What did she have to fear. Gaara would never harm her intentionally. He started kissing her from the space between her breasts until he reached just above her pubic hairs.

He started kissing her womanhood and then slipped his tongue inside. _'Oh Kami,"_ she screamed in her mind._" How can he be so good!_"

He suddenly stopped and moved himself up so they met eye to eye. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded. He slowly slid himself into her and pulled out a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and back and arched her back. She was starting to relax as he started thrusting himself. After a while, Hinata couldn't take it.

She wanted to feel that blend of pain and pleasure she had read about in The Toad Sage's books. Hinata kissed the tip of his nose and murmured "Faster, Gaara." Those 2 words sent Gaara insane. He immediately complied.

He grinded his hips against hers and pushed in as far as he could. He started going faster, her nails were clawing at his back. He pounded himself into her. She screamed his name "GAARA!" over and over again. "Say it again, Hinata." he demanded. She did what he said right away.

He started to suck on the border of her collar, she moaned again. They were getting close to their climax, finally he spilled himself into her. His body fell on hers due to the sudden burst of energy, but they weren't done...

They had waited for this for years, they weren't going to let it pass so easily. Hinata turned over on her stomach and Gaara positioned himself over her. He brushed a hair to the side. He was kissing her shoulder blades and reciting sweet poetry he had written to her when they had been dating.

He thrusted himself in and Hinata whimpered. He started thrusting himself in as fast as he could while Hinata was mewing and clawing on the bed. How she wished this night would never end. The bed squeaked as he thrust.

"Oh Kami, you're good!" she screamed.

"Of course." he panted back

The next morning, they both woke up in each others' arms, the covers were covering them up completely, but they could still see the other's face. They were on their sides, her head was below his chin against his chest. She could hear his heart beating so fast. She looked up and kissed his Adam's apple.

He stirred a bit and tightened his embrace. "Gaara," she said sweetly, "We have to get up." He opened his jade eyes and sat up with her still in his arms. He was starting to put on his robes, until..

"Gaara, do you want to take a bath together?" she asked innocently. He never thought it was possible, but he blushed at the idea. "Sure." he replied. He quickly undressed and stepped out into the onsen with her.

They sat down together, when she suggested, "Let me wash your hair." Still in the water, he turned his back to her and she applied shampoo onto his short tangled hair. She led him to the water spout at the wall of the onsen. She stood up in front of him and he stood up as well.

She rinsed the shampoo off his hair, unfortunately, it was splashing on her arms. "Let me help you," he said. He started washing the bubbles off her arms but his gaze was looking at her chest. She saw what he was staring at and blushed. She threw her arms around him, and Gaara, unable to take this temptation any longer, pinned her against the wall.

He pushed himself into her and she squealed in pleasure, "Gaara, how can you have so much energy now?" she giggled. He replied "The thought of you drives me on." Then a sudden knock disturbed them. "Who the hell can that be?"Gaara grumbled. Hinata walked out towards the door, but looked back because of a small laugh. "Hinata," he smiled, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She shook her head. "Why?"

He simply got out of the water and said, "You should be happy to see." She grabbed some clothing that were in the small wardrobe at the wall and shouted towards the door "We're coming, just wait!" The knocking from the door resumed again. She walked into the washroom and looked at herself in the mirror. (She's..um..not wearing...anything)

What she saw threw her into a fit of giggles. All over her body were love-bites and hickeys. Especially around her butterfly birthmark. She quickly put on her delicates, a thin black dress that reached to her knees and covered most of her chest, and combed her hair. She stepped out to see Gaara in a white bath-robe leaning against a wall.

He had a towel around his shoulders to let his hair drip dry. On the small cushions on the ground around the small table were Ino and Sakura. They were both sipping tea that Gaara had served them. "Hey, rough night?" Ino asked. "Hinata answered, "It was a little rough." All the girls giggled and Gaara seemed exasperated. "I'm going to change now." he whispered into Hinata's ear.

He grabbed his Kage robes and hat from his luggage bag in the corner of the room and went into the bathroom to change. He came out very quickly and asked Ino and Sakura, "Want to go get ramen with Hinata and me? My treat." The 2 kunoichis eagerly accepted.

After the breakfast, the couple went back to the Hyuga grounds.

On the walk back, Hinata asked "Do you want a son or a daughter?" He looked at her and smiled. "It doesn't matter to me, but I want to have a lot of children. Do you know what I mean?" She looked dumbfounded for a minute and blushed. "D-do you-you...me-mean...?" she stuttered nervously. He nodded.

"Then, we should hurry home!" she said.

And they ran home as fast as they could, holding each other's hands.

* * *

Please review, I worked as hard as I could on this. I want just a small comment!!!!! 


End file.
